I can't concentrate
by Thank You Next Haters xoxo
Summary: Draco came here in the library to find a book which can help him to solve his problems but It was impossible to concentrate. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, I do not own Dramione. Constructive Criticism are allowed.


I can't concentrate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Authors note: Thought of writing a Dramione romantic fanfic. Please read my other fanfic 'THE DARK LORDS' SERIES.

* * *

Draco was staring at Hermione again and it's the 6th time he was staring. He was ordered by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore, so that's why he came here in the library to find books which would show Draco some solutions to kill that old coot. The old coot Dumbledore was very clever, it was not easy to kill him. The truth was Draco doesn't want to kill the headmaster. He never liked the headmaster, but he doesn't want to kill him either. "Honestly speaking, I don't want to kill anybody, I don't wanna be a murderer" Draco muttered to himself.

If Draco does not follows the dark lords order, that nose less freak would kill his mother and him. He does not care about himself but he loves his mother a lot and he does not want her to die because of him.

He tried to concentrate on finding a book about the vanishing cabinet and any poison which has the power to kill someone without hurting that person. But because of Granger, that mudblood, he can't concentrate.

'Man, Granger's so pretty, I can't deny that, What's with me? I'm behaving like a Love Sick Fool' Draco thought. The truth was Draco fancied Hermione since he was a first year and his childish crush blossomed into love when Draco turned 14. Granger, who was a cute awkward looking girl turned into a complete hot shot; when she was in her fourth year. Now, she was just way too gorgeous. Granger was not only intelligent and brave; but very caring too. Draco remembered that day when he lost his potions homework, Granger helped him finding that homework even after all those wrong things he did to her and her friends. Right now, Draco can't stop himself staring at those beautiful eyes, those cute pink lips and her cute freckles.

'Man, when would Granger exit this library, so that I could concentrate finding the book.' Draco thought. He punched himself and slapped himself many times but still, he couldn't help himself but stare at _Hermione Granger._

''That's it'' Draco declared.

He walked towards the table where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione looked up and saw it was Draco. She raised one eyebrow and asked ''what's wrong, Malfoy?''

''Get out of here'' Draco yelled.

''What?'' Before she could say anything, Draco started to kiss Hermione.

'Oh, No, What the bloody hell I'm doing? It's very inappropriate, I should immediately let go of her and seek forgiveness for my insolent behavior' Draco thought. He tried to let go, but Hermione stopped him. Surprisingly, She was reciprocating Draco's kiss back.

Draco was shocked that Hermione also kissed him back, she was so into the kiss. They kissed more than a minute. They kissed romantically, adorningly, intimately and very Hygienically, because after all, nobody wants a unhygienic kiss. Finally, It was Draco who lets go. They took super heavy breaths.

''Blimey" Draco said with a tone of surprise while staring at Hermione with wide eyes and wide mouth.

Her face was red and she was looking very cute.

She looked at Draco and said "Why did you kissed me, Malfoy?". She blushed again after asking that.

'' I can't stop myself staring at you, I can't concentrate with you here, that's why I kissed so that you would slap me and get yourself out of here'' babbled Draco, but then he said with confusion "But strangely, you kissed me back''.

''Because, I love you'' Hermione blurted out.

''WHAT?'' shouted Draco.

"SHHHH" Hermione hissed in anger.

"Sorry, but Why?" Draco apologised meekly and then, inquired again.

''I loved you since I was a first year, and when you kissed me, I felt like it was a dream, like I'M IN HEAVEN, It's so embarrassing to say this but you're not the only one, I can't concentrate too in studying because you're here, I keep looking at you too'' Hermione replied while blushing.

''Looks like we're both suffering from the same Love-Sick disease" Draco smirked.

''Whats going on?'' shouted Madam Pince. Madam Pince came here to check on the noise which was coming from here. She saw that no one was here. Then she left.

''Why we're hiding here?'' Hermione quizzed. They were currently hiding in one of the shelves.

''So that we can kiss without any interruptions'' Draco answered. Hermione blinked twice in surprise. They both looked at each-other for a minute and then, started to kiss again.

And they kissed and kissed and kissed there. They kissed without any intervention. Today surely was a great day for both of them.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: YUCK, SHAME ON THEM FOR KISSING IN THE LIBRARY. LIBRARY IS FOR STUDYING NOT FOR KISSING. NEVER EXPECTED THAT FROM YOU, HERMIONE AND DRACO. ;)


End file.
